A green pair of shoes costs $$2$, and a popular yellow pair of gloves costs $11$ times as much. How much does the yellow pair of gloves cost?
Solution: The cost of the yellow pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of shoes, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $2$ $11 \times $2 = $22$ The yellow pair of gloves costs $$22$.